Demonized Dreams
by LightFire753
Summary: Lydia, a demon slayer, witnessess her fathers death and seeks revenge. Torn between what she has been taught, and what she feels, she must choose between love and hatered toward demons. This is my first story, please read and review. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** As you can all tell, this is my very first fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy reading it. Have fun with all the epicenes of violence and demons. Please review after reading. it might take me a while to update. So sorry, in advance.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** i do not own DMC or its characters, although, if i did, it would be epically violent in all ways possible! If only I could. xD I do own, my own OC's, the plot, and some of the demons that make a dramatic entrance in the future chapters.**

**WARNINGS:**** VIOLENCE, BLOOD, AND, OF COURSE, MILD CURSING, **

**DEMONIZED DREAMS**

…**2 Years ago…**

I walk around the lake, that's in the middle of the forest, out of boredom. It's already five in the afternoon, and I start getting worried as I see no trace of my father.

"Where are you, dad?" I mutter under my breath.

It's not like him to be this late. I see some pebbles on the ground and decide to throw them into the lake for the hell of it. As I throw a pebble into the waters surface, the ripples of water caused by the landing pebble begin to surface unnaturally. Instead of going outwards in all directions, little waves start for form and head towards me. Before they reach me and touch the edge of the lake, they disappear.

"Hmm… that was weird. I wonder what that was. There are probably some demons playing tricks on me again." I think out loud. "Alright then, you stupid demon come on out and play. Why are you doing this and not showing your ugly ass face to me? Always playing tricks on me. You're a pathetic little asshole! You think you can just come here and play around like this?" I yell at whatever thing is out there.

I stay still waiting for a response…..

Nothing…. Not even a howl or a screech.

After a few minutes of waiting, I continue throwing the rocks into the lake again out of boredom, this time, the ripples surface and go in all directions.

"Well, at least it left." I think out loud.

A while later, I walk towards a fallen log, that is at the left side of the lake, and decide to take a seat. I notice the sun setting right in front of me. Such a beautiful sight to behold. The sky becomes many shades of blue and a light pink. The air gets cold and I regret not having taken a jacket with me. I shiver and begin to walk around again. hoping to get some warmth by doing so. I stop as it seems to be doing nothing.

"Damn it! Where are you dad? What the hell is going on? Did you forget to come or, did you get out early?" I mutter to myself.

A sudden gust of wind comes from the darkest part of the forest and I shiver in the sheer coldness and harsh welcoming of the winds as it touches my skin.

"What the hell?" I mutter, and decide to just look at the darkness of the forest.

I hear a scream and see a figure running towards me followed by another. The one behind, follows closely behind the first, sounding infuriated. As they come closer, I notice that the first of the two is my father running in fear.

"Run Lydia!" he screams.

I stay frozen in place. I don't have control over my body. I can't move. I want to run but something keeps me it fears? Or, something else?

"Lydia! What are you doing? You have to get out of here now!"

Right when he finishes that sentence, A monster jumps out of the darkness, lading right between my father and I. It stares right at my father, and then notices me behind it. I stare into its eyes for five brief seconds feeling something human about it. I'm not scared for some reason; something tells me that there is nothing to fear. But yet this is a monster standing right before me.

I begin to examine it and see every detail of it. It has dark red eyes and it's at least six and a half feet tall. It's Midnight Black and has purple flames engulfing its body. Its head has some sort of horns sticking out. Wispy, black smoke emits from the flames around its body some kind of sword-like thing is strapped securely on its back. Its claws are massive and are covered in some sort of armor. It stands on two legs, much like a human.

It glares at my father and says: "You will perish for what you have caused! Humans like you should have no life in this universe!" and with that, it slaughters my father, right in front of me, ripping him to shreds with its claws. Tearing out his guts and heart; blood: spewing out everywhere.

I scream at the top of my lungs, with tears running down my cheeks, at the sight of the horrible murder, wishing it weren't real, wishing I could do something to save him. I keep screaming for what seems to be an eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

…Present time: Cabin in the forest…

I wake up with fresh tears on my face. I'm surprised. I remember everything that happened so clearly. My father, the slaughter, that son of a bitch that killed him. The vow I made to my father, to kill the demon without hesitation.

After the death of my father, I decided to move to a cabin in the forest, since I had nowhere else to go. I help the people of a nearby village during the day, hunting down suspicious beings, and hunt those demon bastards at night, in search of that one demon that killed my father.

I live with a group of other demon slayers; Anna, Sessy , Andre, and the oh so mighty, asshole of a leader, Dustin. Anna and Dustin are a couple which, in my opinion, are a great match, due to their snobby personalities, but when you put them in a room full of demons, you better not get in their way or else they'll kill you along with the demons.

Sessy and Andre are siblings. They're almost always together, Andre found me wandering around in the forest looking for a place to hide, back when I was a weak, lost little kid. he trained me and taught me all I know about demon hunting. Sessy helped me learn how to survive in the wilderness. How to find food and hunt. I am in debt with them for helping me survive.

As I get out of bed, still thinking about the dream, or should I say nightmare, I brush my short, straight, white hair, remembering my father. I'm not crying anymore and begin to wonder if I was ever going to find the demon. Back when I was still

a kid, I thought it would be a piece of cake to find it in this small world of ours, but to my

disappointment, I haven't even found a single trail or clue as to where it may be.

I look down the stairs and notice everyone is up. It's ten p.m and everyone has been waiting for me so that we could leave and go kill some demons.

"Hey Lydsi! How'd ya sleep?" asks Sessy.

"Fine." I say, not wanting to remember the dream.

"Really? Sounded like you where under attack, or something. Ha! You're still such a little kid! I don't get what these two see in you!" says Anna, gesturing at Sessy and Andre. she always gets on my nerves but for some reason she seems to be even worst today.

"Hey, if you're gonna start crap like that again, then you'd better prepare to die right here." I warn her. She's really getting on my nerves now. One more word and-

"Oh really? You think you can beat me? You're so damn weak! You couldn't even kill a damn Screecher! No wonder your father died! I bet he was just as weak as you are. Maybe even worst!" she said with a smirk on her face. Now she did it!

I hate people calling me a weakling! that's the worst thing to do when I wake up from one of the nightmares. But when they say things about my father! They're dead! I've trained a lot! And I hate it when people say stupid insulting things like that! I feel the anger and my hatred growing rapidly. I hate her! And her stupid little boyfriend! I want to kill her!

I jump off the top of the stairs and punch her right on her pretty little face. I hear a crack and assume I broke her jaw. Good! Serves her right for saying that and being a bitch. She falls back a few feet and then stands up. She comes back at me with a low kick and hits my left leg. I fall down a few feet away from the front door, get up quickly, and grab her right leg and throw her on the glass table. It shatters into millions of tiny pieces. She bleeds from her left arm and stays on the ground. She tries to get up, but I put my foot on her chest. She screams for Dustin to do something but he doesn't do anything. He clearly wants to see my next move. I glare at her as she just stares back wide eyed.

"Hey, Lydia. Calm down. It's okay." said Andre. coming up from behind.

I look around and everyone is shocked. Anna and I usually just get into arguments and try to ignore each other. But today was the first time that we've ever gotten into a physical fight.

"if you ever say anything bad about my father or anyone else, I swear, to your 'father', that I will kill you. And I wont hesitate to do so." I threaten her with a menacing voice. A voice that, not even I, have heard before.

I start to turn away when I hear her begin to sob. I'm too angry to even look at the others. I notice Andre next to me and Seesy behind him. Dustin stares at me smiles and then walks to Anna.

"Can we go now?" I ask not wanting to hear her cry.

"Yeah. Ready when you are." says Andre opening the front door.

"I was ready long before she started this mess." I say.

We walk out into the dark woods, leaving Dustin and Anna behind. The anger stirs inside of me and I begin to shiver.

We walk in the forest for a few seconds in complete darkness with an eerie silence. I hear someone scream and instantly know is a demon attacking. We run to the direction and see that there's a clearing. A young woman is being ripped in half right in front of a little girl.

Once seen that, I jump right in front of a demon, that's about to go for the little girl and slice her with its claws. I block it with my sword, Phoenix, and then cut of the demons arms. The demon stares at me surprised but then it goes away and looks at me with what seems to be a grin. I stand back and watch new arms grow right back.

"Oh, great, Garselois!" I mutter.

These type of demons are hard to kill, they tend to grow their parts right back just as quick as you cut them up. They have a slimy green body, huge splinters cover every inch on it, and their saliva is piousness.

I had a rough time killing them back when I was a rookie demon hunter, and I still kind of do. But I know a much quicker way to kill them now. You burn them down!

The demon comes at me with a swipe of its new claw, I dodge it and try to burn it with Phoenix's fire move. And sure enough it strikes and burns right in front of the other demons, letting them know I mean business.

"You guys want some to?" I say with a grin.

I do a quick count, not feeling as confident as before. There are at least ten of them surrounding the area by the time I got to the one that was about to kill the little girl, plus twenty of them that are in the field with us. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Sessy, take the girl to the cabin and try to contact her father. Lydia, take care of the

demons that are in the perimeter and-"

"No! you take care of them! I'll take care of these guys!" I say, cutting Andre off, grinning and pointing at the demons in the field.

"Damn it! Lydia, why do you always have to make things more complicated?"

"Hey! Shut the hell up! I think you have a better chance at escorting your sister than I do." I yell with an annoyed look on my face.

Andre shakes his head and hesitantly says: "Fine. Be careful"

"Don't worry about me. Take care of Sessy and the girl." He nods and goes off to the chaos that's about to break loose.

I go on my own to face my worst nightmare. The inevitable dream that has come back to haunt me. Seeing that girl reminded me of how weak and lonely I used to be. I wont let that happen to her, or anyone else.

Chapter 2 …Deadly…

The demons are everywhere. They stare at me with furious eyes for killing their companion. They watch my every step. I do the same. If they attack then I'll charge at them to, and like wise.

I take out Phoenix and Inferno, my gun. As I prepare to strike at the demon that's closest, there's a loud roar from behind them and they begin to part to the sides making room for what's coming.

There's a high pitch screech followed by a gust of wind. I slide back a few feet but keep my posture ready for an attack. And sure enough, the whole group of demons comes. The Garselios come first followed by five Screechers, the ones that made the gust of wind appear, along with the high pitch screeches. They can fly and make you temporarily deaf, and can use invisibility for a short period of time.

"Great, just what I needed, more demons." I mutter.

Five Garselios attack me from all directions. I grab Phoenix, swipe them with the fiery blue blade and burn them to bits. As soon as they burn to the ground, more of them take their place. I keep slicing and burning them, but its not enough. I start to panic and freeze. The horrible memories slowly begin to creep up.

I'm back in the forest again, crying, all alone, hearing the demons come to finish me off. I have no weapons, nothing to protect me. I cry even more, wishing that it were a fast painless death. They come closer and closer. Delighted that I have no escape. I scream as one of the demons is about to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** First of all, I would like to thank those of you who have read and reviewed story. I'm not sure if it's any good so far. So please review some more and I hope you enjoy reading this long chapter. :) thank you, again! You guys are awesome! :D Oh! And, I will try to upload a new chapter every Saturday. For any of you, who care, and who are willing to read this. ^o^**

**I have made it up to you guys by uploading this rather long chapter! :) Now on to chapter 3! Don't forget to review, you awesome people!**

**...The Fateful Meeting...**

In fear, I shut my eyes closed tightly, and my head begins to hurt in the process. My heart pounds faster and harder in my chest, beginning to feel as though it will just burst out, as the seconds tick by. I hear what I assume to be the leader of the demon group, walk towards me and stop just a few feet away. It laughs in delight as I have nowhere to hide, feeding on my fear.

I hear a sudden sharp swooshing sound to my right and then feel something sharp cut through my forehead once again, making the wound open even more. Then, the demon quickly moves away from me, examining my face for more fear and realizes that I don't show it for a while. But then, I give in and it laughs maliciously in delight towards my sudden change of reaction.

I begin to shudder and shake uncontrollably in fear. My head begins to hurt, with agonizing pain, as the wound becomes deeper. I soon feel dizziness take over and begin I sway, coming to a halt as I rest my head on the trunk of a tree behind me.

The other demons begin to shriek as well, although I can't tell why exactly because I'm too scared at this point to open my eyes. After a few seconds, the demon that cut me shrieks as well and I feel something like sand cover my entire body. I cough as some of it enters my mouth.

"Damn it! What the hell was that?" I mutter, while still coughing some of the dusty sand out.

I rub my eyes in order to take a look at the outcome and cause of the mess. I soon lay my eyes upon a male standing about seven feet away from me. I'm quickly overtaken with the urge to run. I shake in fear, sweating and hoping that I don't end up like those other demons that would've killed me just a few seconds ago.

But just as I thought lady luck was on my side, she had to backstab me. That fucking bitch!

He pulls out a gun and points it towards me. I stare at him in fear, I tremble.

"Don't move." He says to me, almost in a whisper.

I close my eyes shut, as he pulls the trigger, sending the bullet towards me. Or so I thought…

I wait for the pain to takes its course throughout my body…

But, it doesn't….

There's nothing but silence for a few seconds. Then, a loud, ear splitting, screech of pain comes from behind me. I quickly turn around, on instinct, and see where it comes from. To my surprise, the screech comes from a demon that's hiding behind me, readying its self to take me out.

The demons corpse falls to the floor, while the bullet sinks deeper into its wounded skull. It bursts open and turns into dust, covering me in it once again. The demons soul leaves our world and continues its way back to Hell. The bright light hovers in the air for a few seconds before moving towards the sky and disappearing into a black portal.

"Are you okay?" The person asks.

It takes me awhile to register the question and I finally answer.

"Umm… Yeah…" Is all I manage to say while looking at him.

"You sure about that? Seems like they managed to leave some sort of mark on you." he says while walking towards me, looking into my sky blue colored eyes. "Here this ought to stop the bleeding, for now..." he tears off a piece of his shirt and pressing it on my forehead, making me wince in pain and shed a tear.

"Damn it!" I mutter as the cloth becomes warm with my own blood.

He continues to press it onto my forehead, making me shudder and wince in pain even more. After a few moments of having to endure the immense pain, I look into his eyes and notice worry and concern in them. I seem to become mesmerized by their deep hazel color.

I quickly become lost in them, remembering the demon that killed my father, and quickly shake my head to rid myself of the painful memory. I glare at him and that seems to take him off guard. he moves away quickly, seeing my sudden anger, but keeps the cloth on my forehead. He stands up and walks back a few steps, still looking at me and smirks. I growl angrily at him and continue glaring at him.

"Why do you remind me so much of that demon that killed my father?" I ask feeling more anger swell up in me, and get up from the ground and lean on the tree for balance and support.

He looks at me confused for a bit, and I stare into his eyes, searching for answers to my various questions that a swirling inside my head. Why the hell does he remind me so much of that damn demon? What the hell is going on? Why did he save me just now? He doesn't even know me, for crying out loud So many questions, yet, I can't bring myself to ask all of them.

"I'm not sure what it is that you're talking about..." He says while looking back into my eyes. I see a hint of sadness in them as he says that but it is quickly replaced by an emotionless expression. "What's your name, anyways? And, I don't think that's the proper way of thanking the one that just saved you from a hoard of demons about a few minutes ago, now is it?" He says while smirking.

I blush a little as I notice how stupid and foolish I must seem for just asking that out of nowhere. I soften my expression by trying to smile, but it comes out forced.

"Sorry about that... My name is Lydia... What's yours?" I say while looking up at him

"Andre... So, what are you doing out here all by yourself anyways?" He says while looking back at me

I stare at him shocked for a few brief seconds before finally answering.

"I have nowhere else to go..." I mumble, quickly moving my gaze towards the ground.

Tears threaten to roll down my face, but I quickly wipe them away before he sees my weakened state. I look back at him and begin to tremble for some unexplained reason. My knees begin to shake under me. I quickly lose my balance, falling to the floor, scraping my right elbow in the process of trying to lift myself.

"Damn it!" I mutter while examining my newly developed wound.

Damn you Lady Luck! You just had to make things more complicated now, didn't ya? I frown as I see blood trickling down the wound and wish I had some sort of cloth, when I suddenly remember the cloth Andre had given me just a few minutes ago. I smile in Realization and take the cloth off of my forehead and put in onto my elbow to stop the blood from flowing out of my body.

"Looks like you're just full of bad luck today, now aren't you?" he chuckles and smiles at me

I can't help but smile back at him. Although, my smile seems to be a bit forced again.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" I ask him, sitting on the floor once again.

He hesitates a bit before answering "I was... passing by. I heard a scream and ran over. I noticed you were being attacked by those demons, so I decided to help you out. Seeing as how i kill these little bastards on a daily basis." He smirks at that last part of his little story.

"You hunt them down every day?" I ask in disbelief.

"That's right."

I stare at him for a few brief seconds, trying to come up with the guts to ask him if i could join him. Maybe that's how I'll be able to get some answers as to which demon it was that killed my father. Maybe I'll be able to get my revenge on that bastard. Maybe he could teach me how to fight these things and become stronger.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"I'm not sure you'd like to... you see, it's not as easy as it may seem. Those demons, that attacked you a few minutes ago, were just lower leveled demons. There are far worse demons out there. And I wouldn't want you to get killed by one of them..." he says while looking into my eyes, sadness reaching his voice as he speaks.

"I want to join though. I don't care if these things are stronger than me! That's why I want to join. I want to kill these fucking bastards and find the one that killed my father a few weeks ago!" I yell, feeling that anger come and fill my entire body with enraged heat once again.

He smirks once again before finally saying: "Alright. I guess it won't hurt to have you with use. We do need more people willing like you. So.. I won't deny that."

"Wait... 'Us'? 'We'? I thought it was just you..." I frown a bit in disappointment. "So you're in a group? Are they also demon slayers like you? Do you think they could teach me how to kill these things?" I begin to as, all of the sudden disappointment quickly washing away. That emotion being replaced by hope and determination.

He chuckles at my sudden change in attitude and looks at me with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure we can make some arrangements for you. Im just not sure how Dustin and Anna will take it."

"Who are they?" I ask with pure curiosity in my voice.

"Dustin is the leader of the group. And Anna is his girlfriend"

"Hmm... interesting... So it's kinda like a pack thing then? the alpha wolf with its mate!" I say before laughing a little. He laughs along with me, getting my humor, for a few seconds before saying

"I guess it is like that, in a weird kind of way" He chuckles and smiles at me again. His hazel eyes meet mine. I start to feel compelled once again, unable to look away from them.

I smile back at him and feel sudden warmth take over me. Something I haven't felt in such a long time. Something that I haven't felt since that day I last saw my father at home. before he got slaughtered right before my eyes.

"Thanks... for saving me..." I say while blushing a little.

"Anytime." He smiles at me and walks up to me.

He takes my hand and lifts me up off the ground, leading me into the west side of the forest. Everything from the past, being forgotten for a few brief seconds. Happiness and determination take over all other emotions.

'_Looks like we have a playmate'_ Says a voice from inside of me.

_Damn! Not you again! I thought I told you to leave me alone! Fucking bitch! _

'_You can't escape me Lydia. I am part of you. Therefore, I will always be with you. Even after death. I am you other side after all. So you should be thankful I called this boy over to save you. He seems like a decent candidate to mate with this will be entertaining.' _I hear my other side chuckles in amusement._ 'Just try to have fun, relax, don't spoil this for us. Okay? Besides, he knows something about that demon that killed your dad'_

He does? How the hell do you know that?

'It's a secret...' is all it says before fading back into my the depths of my mind once again.

_Wait! What the hell! Don't go damn it! What the hell was that supposed to mean!_ I scream at it from inside my head, feeling frustration flood my entire being.

A sudden jolt of pain jabs into my right side. It takes me a while to remember where I am. I'm back in the clearing with the demons ambushing me. they tear into my flesh with their scythes and claws digging deeper and deeper into my skin as the seconds tick by. my blood flows out from the wounds. the pain increasing as they continue to attack from all sides. a never ending

I scream and thrash about, trying to free myself from their clutches, only to have their claws dig even deeper, nearly going through me. I begin to black out. My eyes roll back. I feel my life being drained slowly and painfully. No one is here to save me. I'm going to die, and no one is going to come and save me. Damn! What the hell am I supposed to do now? How am I going to get myself out of this mess?

'_That's what you have me for'_

_FUCK! It's you again!_

'_Of course it's me. You miss me?_'

_Hardly… Why the fuck did you decide to show up right now?_

'_Simple, if you die, I won't be able to enjoy myself with our mate.'_

_What the fuck! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Is that all you think about?_

'_Hah! No. Not all the time that is'_

_Go to hell! I don't need your stupid pervertedness clogging up my mind._

'_Oh really? I did manage to save your ass two years ago, remember? And, I'm going to do so right now as well. Now let me take over. Unless you want to die right now that is.'_

_Why the fuck would I let you take over me? Why should I trust you?_

'_Ugh! I swear, you are such a pain in the ass at times. You're so damn stubborn! Do I really 'have to explain myself right now; when we're about to fucking die!' _

_Yes, damn it!_

'_I don't have time for this! Just let me take over before the head demon comes and kills us!'_

_Fuck no! How the hell am I supposed to know you won't go off and seduce him like you did last time!_

'_I won't do that, and I promise I'll explain everything later. Now, do you want to live? Or, do you want to die?'_

_...I want to live..._

'_Good! Now, let me take over.'_

_Fine..._

Heat fills my entire body, overpowering the pain of the demons claws and blades. I open my eyes and see everything red. Anger rips through my entire being and I hear the voice speak through my lips.

"Mmmm... you all look rather tasty but, unfortunately, I can't stick here long enough to play with you all" I feel myself smirk; although, it wasn't caused by my own will, rather than the voice controlling my body.

'_Hehe! Time to have a little fun. looks like you all could use a little makeover. Too bad I'm going to kill you. You filthy scum.. Now... Where to begin?'_ I hear the voice say inside of me while I stand up off of the ground, and begin pacing back and forth examining the demons.

They stare back in shock and disbelief. Unable to conjure up any logical explanation to this. I notice Phoenix just a few feet away and go forward and grab it. I rev it up and let the demon take over me.

**E/N:**** Sorry for this being rather... umm... terrible. I was actually proud of this chapter because of the length. But, I kinda don't like how I wrote it. To tell ya the truth, I was rather busy and distracted. So many things are going on right now. I barely had time to update this as it is. :/ I will try to write with more detail. And, again, sorry if it was a bit confusing. Also, on another notice, my computer crashed. So, I won't be able to update for some time. I will try to get a laptop by this Tuesday, and hopefully be able to update 'till then. Thanks for reading this. And please don't forget to review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** This is brought to you today through my stressfulness and frustration! it was all total bullshit right at the point of writing this in the middle... I am sorry for seeming a bit rude... please don't forget to read and review. Thanks for taking the time to read this god awful author note. On with chapter 4!**

**...Demons Awaken...**

Everything feels different, as I allow the presence take over me. My entire body feels as if though it were set on fire. Immense heat covers me from head to toe; burning me from the inside. The urge to cry out in pain is unbearable, yet there is something keeping me from screaming and thrashing out on the floor, begging for it to stop.

Not only does the pain seem different, but the view of things on the outside. The demons seem to be foggy and hazy; out of their forms...The trees seem blurred and out of place as well. The grass looks oddly black and dimmed.

_Why does everything look so different? Why did everything change? Do you have anything to do with this?_ I ask the presence.

'_I'm glad you've noticed. Well, the reason you see your world like this is because you're seeing it through my eyes when I'm inside of your mind. Although, your human eyes see the world differently through there than mine. To me, everything is seen clearer. I have enhanced eyesight and other qualities that you lack. You also have qualities that I lack as well'_ it replies, still communicating through my mind.

_How are we able to communicate like this anyways?_

'_Ugh! I already told you I'd let you know AFTER we're done here. Now, didn't I?_' It hisses at me.

I growl in response and mutter _Yes, you did_.

It smirks in response_. 'Good. Now, let me get rid of these bastards so we can finally go home. They are irritably annoying. I can't believe you were nearly killed by these fools. They practically have no brains. They are pathetic and a disgrace to all demons.'_

I chuckle at that little comments and watch as the show unfolds before my eyes.

Everything becomes blurry as I feel myself run towards the demons with unbelievable speed. This strikes the demons off guard as well. They look at me frightened and unable to move as I strike them with Phoenix.

The demons stare at me dumbfounded and unable to move, as I slash at them with Phoenix. They soon recover from their entranced state and begin to counter attack; sending blows from every direction with their claws and scythe like limbs.

Five Garcelios stab into me with their claws, sending their poison inside of me. Feeling the poison inside makes me flinch as it burns inside of me, making my blood boil and nearly making me topple over and fall to the floor screaming in pain. I become dizzy for a short time, but quickly recover by forcing the poison out from my system before it does more damage.

I force the poisoned blood out from my body by cutting the wounds deeper, making me wince in pain by doing such a thing. After a few seconds of losing a dangerous amount of blood, my enhanced healing abilities to kick in and patch up the wound in no time, making my wounds disappear in a matter of seconds.

I smirk as I notice the confused expressions showed on the demons faces. "What? You didn't know I could heal as fast as you ugly bastards?" The voice, controlling my body, asks feeling smug and confident.

This agitates them and they lunge themselves at me from all directions. I quickly dodge their attempt, running towards the farthest end of the clearing. I stop abruptly and turn around and start firing at them with Inferno. The bullets come out at high speeds that I'm left looking at them while the fire out and hit every demon without a single miss.

The demons screech and howl in pain as the bullets pierce through their skin. Every demon that came in contact with the bullets is now instantly dropped to the floor and is bleeding to their undeniable and utterly violent death. Some of the other demons watch as their comrades fall and die before coming straight at me with their full out attacks. I smirk and wait patiently before unleashing a powerful attack with Phoenix.

I slash at the air, leaving a trail of blue flames, and ready myself for another round, as the Screechers come towards me and try to deafen me. I quickly move out of the way, trying to avoid being hit with the attack and jump in the air. I continue by revving up Phoenix one more time, before slashing at the Screechers.

I attack the one closest to me and manage to slice off one of its wings, making it fall rapidly towards the floor. Before it hits the ground, I land on top of it and use it as a spring to make myself jump higher and gain more distance from the demons. Hearing the demons come after me from behind, I quickly turn around and shoot at them with Inferno. One of the Screechers is right under me, I take this chance to jump straight up from its head and shoot at it while rising higher and higher.

The demon screeches in pain as the bullets penetrate its skin, leaving gushes of blood spewing out from the wounds, before the corpse turns into dust and the soul leaving this world and going back to Hell.

I feel myself smirk at the sight of the foul monster finally leaving this world, making a count of how many more need to be kill before heading back.. "Humph.. That's ten down... only fifteen to go. In case you didn't know."

_Gee... Thanks for the math lesson... As if I really needed it_. I mutter

"You're welcome" The voice says back in an annoyed tone. "Now let's wrap this up. Shall we?"

_Alright…_ I reply while feeling a bit bored.

"Awe... What's wrong? You bored?" It teases me

_What do you think?_ I rhetorically ask it annoyed expression clear in my words.

"Now you know how I feel when you don't let me have fun" it says while smirking and firing at the rest of the demons with Inferno. "There, I'm done. You can take over from here and we can finally go ho-"

A loud roar interrupts the conversation, leaving both of us stunned and unable to move for a few brief seconds. I quickly turn around and fire with inferno on last time and chuckle.

_Looks like you missed one._ I tease.

"So it seems." Is all it says while the demon continues to screech "Oh shut up already! You ugly bastard!" It shoots at the howling demon a few more times with Inferno before turning around and walking back home.

"Shit! What the hell happened to you, Lydia?" Andre gasps as I enter the cabin.

"Do I really look that bad?" I ask a bit shocked, while walking towards the downstairs bathroom that's located to the right side of the cabin.

I pass the broken glass table, the glass pieces still on the floor.

'_Hmm... Looks like somebody decided not to clean up'_ the voice inside me jeers.

_You still have to explain things, you know_

'_I know. Just get cleaned up. I don't think our mate liked the grand entrance we just made right now'_

_You think_ I say sarcastically.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light that is on the right hand side, right next to the entrance. The light flickers a few times before fully illuminating the bathroom the sink is to the left along with the shower. I walk towards the sink mirror feeling a bit nervous. Why would he react like that? Do I really look that awful?

With a sigh, I turn towards the mirror and carefully examine the marks and scars that the demons had left on me. Trails of blood, both mine and the demons, cover most of my face and clothes. I groan at the sight of myself in the mirror. my clothes are nearly torn to shreds, and covered in blood. my silver white hair also being covered in blood.

"I'm definitely going to need another shower... damn demons..." I mutter in annoyance

I hear someone chuckle and turn around to where the sound had come from. To my surprise, Dustin leans against the doorway and looks at me with an amused expression.

"You really got yourself into deep trouble this time. Now didn't you Lydia." He smirks and walks over to me cautiously. "I heard Andre and decided to check up on you. How'd it go with those demons? did you kill them all?" He asks while looking into my eyes.

"Of course I did." I smirk, and all of a sudden, I feel the presence of that voice again.

'You mean I did. You didn't do much. Last thing I remember, I was the one doing all of the killing.'

Oh shut up. He doesn't need to know that.

'Or does he?' it chuckles and instantly vanishes

"Good to hear." He smiles at me and turns around to leave me alone in the bathroom. He is just about to turn towards the living room before turning back to face me once again. "Oh! One more thing before I forget... I don't know whether Andre wants me to tell you this or not, but...tomorrow is going to be your first day in school." he grins before finally leaving me there wide eyed and shocked.

There is no way I'm going to school. Absolutely no way in hell I'm going! They have got to be crazy if they think I'm going. After a while of just standing there full of shocked emotions running through me, I decide to take a quick shower, and take all of the demon blood off of me. While doing so, I think about what new tortures await me the next day. What kind of people I'll meet and most importantly, if I'll be treated like a human being.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** This Authors Note is rather short so... All I have to say right now is: HERE IS CHAPTER 5! ^o^ Enjoy! I had a bit of writer's block while writing this chapter. But other than that, it should be somewhat decent! :D and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! D': you are all going to make me cry if you don't.**

**...Heartless Being...**

"Lydia! Get up! Damn it!" I hear Andre scream from outside my room, while banging on my door.

I groan and yell back "Leave me alone! Damn it! I don't want to go! why the hell did you sign me up for that anyways? I don't have to go! I'm almost eighteen for crying out loud!"

A few seconds pass and I hear no response from him. I try to sleep once more but find myself unable to due the light from the sun hitting my face from the window that's next to my bed. Getting annoyed by the sunlight, I cover my face with the blanket and close my eyes wishing for sleep to take me. it doesn't... I just lie there for a few minutes before finally deciding to get up and get ready to leave.

I walk towards my closet that is about a few feet away from my bed. I pick out a blue hoodie and jeans. Then I go towards my drawers and choose a black v- neck shirt. I look for my black boots and quickly change into my clothes before heading downstairs while brushing my hair.

"Okay.. I'm ready..." I say to Andre who is sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"It's about time." he says looking at me and smiling

I smirk and walk towards him. "So... who's going to take me?" I ask while smiling at him now.

"I am, of course. I doubt think Anna would like it much if Dustin were to take you" he smirks

I chuckle and say teasingly "Right... because her bitchiness would just kill me if he were to take me."

He smiles at my little comment and leads me out the door and into the car, driving me to my personal hell.

Before leaving, Andre gives me my class schedule. According to the list, I have English first period, math the second period, science for third, history for fourth, French for fifth, and choir for sixth.

"Wow Andre... the classes you choose for me... seriously..." I say bitterly

I walk through the crowds of people that are heading to their classes. Some stare at me with loathsome expressions while others just stare at me with indifference or curiosity.

I glare at those that stare at me as if they want to kill me. They quickly turn away, seeing that I won't be an easy target and I smirk at their reactions. 'Foolish humans. They think they can just treat us like trash. When, in fact, they are the ones that are the low specimen. They are weak and insignificant'

_What the hell are you talking about? Aren't we human?_

'_No. We are not. I am your devil side. Your other side. The side that allows you to feel the presence of demons. The side that gives you the abilities to be able to kill them as well.'_

_Well that explains a lot of things._ Is all I say as I feel it leave once again.

"Excuse me young lady, but you're going to have to come with me right this instant." I heard a male voice from behind me say.

I ignored him, thinking he was talking to someone else, and kept walking in search for my class. I continue to walk towards a set of stairs that are just a few feet away from me when I feel someone lay their hand on my shoulder. I instinctively turn around and kick them behind their leg and make them fall to the floor.

The person grunts and I notice it's a male voice. I look at him shocked and unable to move. He looks up at me and I look back at him. He's dressed in some kind of police uniform. His jacket black and has the city logo on it, along with his badge confirming his being a police officer.

"Alright, that's it. You are definitely coming with me to the front office right this instant." he says while looking at me and getting up. His face red, clearly full of frustration.

"If it's because I just made you fall to the floor, then I'm sorry but it kinda isn't my fault you know. It's yours for even touching me in the first place." I say trying to defend myself.

"Teh.. Such a bad influence you are. Come with me now." he says nearly hissing at me.

I have no choice but to follow him. He leads me into the halls of the school and into an office full of chairs and tables. I notice some students talking to a lady at the front desk. The officer goes up to a guy that is beside the lady and clears his throat before talking.

"Hello Mark." the officer says in a calm manner

"Hey there officer john" says Mark.

I chuckle at the officer's name and am noticed and given a glare from John. It takes all of my willpower not to laugh at him. Mark notices me and studies me a bit before asking the obvious question.

"Keep an eye on her while I go talk to someone for a bit. I'll be right back. This one's another trouble maker..." says john.

"I see... and will do john..." says Mark looking at me once more. "So what's your name?"

"Why do you care?" I ask him being defiant. This clearly amuses him a bit, but then gives me a serious look, his amusement still seen through his eyes.

"I care because I am one of the assistants here at this school." he says while looking into my eyes.

I smirk, a bit amused, and instantly have an idea. "My name is Lydia."

"Nice to meet you, Lydia. Are you new here?"

"What if i am?" i ask still smirking.

"If you are, then they might go easy on you and let you off the hook just this once. So, are you new here or not?" he smiles a bit.

"Yeah. I am. But I didn't want to come here in the first place."

"Parents force you to?"

"Nope. a friend of mine did." I say with a hiss on the friend part.

He notices this and chuckles before saying "so, this friend of yours... is he your-"

I laugh a bit and cut him off "Who said my friend was a guy?"

He looks at me with a confused expression and I notice him blush a little. He laughs nervously and says: "oh! Umm... I'm sorry... I just thought... never mind..." he looks down at the papers that are in front of him in embarrassment.

I smile a little and say: "It's okay..." I stop for a few brief seconds when I hear footsteps approach us from behind me before someone speaks.

"Is this the girl you were so concerned about, john?" I hear a male voice ask from behind me.

"Yup, that's her alright." says the familiar voice that is clearly the officer from earlier.

I turn around and see john standing next to a man dressed in a brown suit. He seems to be middle aged. His hair is light brown and his eyes are a dark brown. He is about 5 ft 10... His hair is very neat and well groomed. He stands with pride somehow.

He looks at me trying to intimidate me and i just smirk at this. It catches him off guard a bit and he just smiles a little, I see a hint of amusement in his eyes and smile a little as well.

"So, officer john here tells me you've been causing trouble. Is that true young lady? It also seems that you have broken a few school rules as well." he asks me while looking deep into my eyes.

I stare at him feeling a bit confused. "I honestly don't know what the hell you're talking about."

He sighs a bit exasperated and just shakes his head in disapproval. "Come to my office, right now. We are going to have a little meeting you and i."

"But I-"

"Now!"

I look back at Mark who was silent the entire time and he just stares at me with a reassuring smile. I notice John smirking a little from the corner of my eye. Asshole I think to myself as I pass by him and head over to the man's office.

He leads me through a hall with various doors that have signs on them labeling them as counseling offices. After a few minutes of walking and passing other doors that are labeled as assistant principals rooms, we come to a stop in front of a rather large door. he steadily opens the door and walks in. as i walk through the door, I see the sign that says this office belongs to the principal of the school.

_SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS ANDRE GOING TO SAY WHEN HE HEARS THIS! FUCK! I'M SO SCREWED! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS TIME!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here is chapter 6! :D i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! this one is rather different. so... be warned... D: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D **

**WARNING!: THERE IS MASS MURDER HERE! I THINK. XD SOMETHING SURPRISING AT THE END AS WELL! :D**

…**Provoking A Devil...**

"Now, what is your name?" The principal asks while motioning for me to take a seat in front of his desk and sits on his own chair.

"My name is Lydia." I say as I sit down right across from him.

He clears his throat and turns to his computer. I look all around his office out of boredom as he looks up something on his computer.

His desk is quite messy; papers cover practically the whole thing. Some forms are scattered around as well, while others are tardy slips from previous students that must have been here before me.

The walls are covered in certificates from schools that he must have graduated from, along with banners from colleges and universities. There is a large white board on the right hand side that has sticky notes with dates and events. He has a calendar that is decorated with floral designs. Important events are marked on it. A school calendar is placed right next it.

He clears his throat once, and I am forced to look at him. As he turns around to face me before saying "So you're the new student here at my institution, am I correct?"

'_Are you fucking retarded or something? Of course we are! You dumbass!'_

_Shut the hell up you dumb bitch!_

'_Be glad he can't hear me, you white haired slut!_

_Look who's talking! You fucking whore!'_

'_Don't start with me! I could easily take over you right now and make you do things you never would have imagined. So be grateful. Follow what I say and our mate won't find out what you just did.'_

_Right... Something more to be grateful for... Alright. Fine Whatever…I'll do it._

'_Good. Now pretend you're sad about the whole thing. Look down and speak in a low voice.'_

_WHAT THE HELL! NO! I AM NOT GOING TO PRETEND TO BE SOME WEAK LITTLE KID!_

'_DO IT OR ELSE I WILL TAKE OVER AND RIP EVERON IN THIS SCHOOL TO SHREDS! AND YOU WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR IT ALL!'_

I growl at my devil side and hesitantly frown and put my head down. Covering my face with my hands, feigning sadness "yes" I say in a low meek voice, going along with whatever plan my instincts have brought me.

I hear him sigh and shift in his chair before talking once again. "If you want to stay at this school, I suggest you don't attack an officer like you did earlier today."

I look up shocked and angered before nearly yelling at him. My anger was rising higher by the second as I just sat there. I could feel that same urge as before to just kill this guy. Although it overtook all of my other emotions, I kept myself composed; hiding what sick thoughts came to mind. "I didn't attack the guy! He's the one that was assaulting me from behind!"

"That's not what he told me." he says while glaring at me for raising my voice at him.

"That asshole is a fucking liar! He should go fuck himse-"

"SILENCE! I will not tolerate such language here at this institution! You will get your act together if you wish to stay here. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" he huffs in a frustrated tone.

I growl and glare back at him with even more hatred than before, my anger reaching its peak. I tremble as the anger surges through my body. The room heats up immensely. I feel myself slowly lose control of myself.

'_This dumbass really needs to be taught a lesson! I say we kill him right now. Nobody is around. No one has to know it was us. We can blame it on that stupid officer.'_ my devil side whispers temptingly in my mind.

I'm so close to give in when he looks at me.

'_Kill him! Kill him now!'_ my devil side hisses

_I can't! There's no way I could possibly kill a human being! No way in hell!_

'_You're so fucking weak! You're just like them! You're a worthless piece of trash! How will you ever find the power within you to even kill the one that killed your father? You're a pathetic human just like them!'_

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about me!" I hiss back in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" the principal asks with confusion clear in his voice.

"I said, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I raise my voice tone to the point where I am now screaming at him.

He stares at me with shocked eyes as i continue to glare at him. I growl once more, although this time, it seems almost animalistic. He looks at me with a frightened expression as if I somehow turned into some kind of monster right before his eyes.

"You stupid human! You think you can just boss me around like that? Your race is inferior you should be serving us! Not the other way around! I should have your throat, cut you up into little pieces and feed you to the demons!"

Everything looks different once again. The room seems blurry and out of place as when my devil side took over me the other time.

_What the hell are you doing?_

'_I'm going to teach this fool a lesson! You chose not to so I'll do it for you!'_

_What! Don't-_

It cuts me off by jumping on top of the principal's desk and leaning close to him. it grins evilly and he stares back wide eyed and face stricken with nothing but fear. The grin widens as the demon registers the man's fear. It slowly reaches towards the man's face and then quickly scratches him across the face with its claws.

_What the hell! Stop it right now! Don't kill him! He's just a human!_

'Why should I stop? He hurt you. He thinks he can control us! We have to show him that we are the ones that will control them! He deserves to die! He's a worthless pathetic human!

It continues to slash at his face, nearly ripping it apart, and then digs its claws deep into his throat, making him choke and draw out blood from where the claws are and from his mouth. His eyes go back and he goes limp after a few minutes. The demon lets go of him and he falls to the floor with a thud.

"Good bye you filthy human. Have fun in hell" it says to the dead body that lies on the floor.

"argh!" I scream as I storm into the cabin. That only made my frustrations even worst as Andre walks into the living room glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing here Lydia? You're supposed to be in school!"

"Don't start with me Andre!" I growl at him as I run upstairs and go to my room flustered. I slam my door closed and just fall to the floor as tears roll down my face.

_Damn you! Damn you! Why the hell are you doing this to me? Why the hell are you inside my head?_

'_I already told you! I'm your Devil side! You can't get rid of me! I am a part of you!'_

_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I DON'T WANT YOU INSIDE MY HEAD! YOU FUCKING BITCH!_

I close my eyes shut and wish for it to leave. But something distracts me. There is some sort of brightness coming from my room so I decide to open my eyes once more. There is some sort of light in the middle of my room. It swirls around like a whirlpool. I approach it slowly unsure of what it is.

The light suddenly becomes brighter and the whirlpool becomes bigger in size. i suddenly feel myself being sucked into it. I try to run away but I trip and fall into the center of the light whirlpool. My room becomes more and more distant, I yell for help, but no one hears me but my devil side.

_What the hell is this? _I ask it

'_It's a portal.'_ is all it says.

The lights from the portal all fuse into one single color as I flow through it with my devil side and I bickering inside my mind.

_So, where the hell is this thing leading us to anyways?_ I ask feeling annoyed.

'_I don't even know. Let's just hope it doesn't lead us to Hell.'_

The lights suddenly merge into one and I see a clearing coming up fast. Then, there is an opening and we go through it. We fall to the floor and enter some sort of clearing. I look around and notice that we are not the only ones there.


End file.
